


True to Caesar

by Belfezon



Series: Fallout [3]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 09:17:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14132976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belfezon/pseuds/Belfezon
Summary: Цезарь достиг всего, о чем мечтал...





	True to Caesar

**Author's Note:**

> Картинко: https://vk.com/photo-21403524_456239074

      Порой Эдвард думал, что достиг почти всего, о чем мечтал, сидя ночами в библиотеке, глотая вековую пыль и грезя великими битвами и великими же победами. Юношеская мечта воплотилась в огромные пространства Новой Римской Империи, в многотысячную, послушную его воле армию. Вот она, лежит у его ног, готовая по первому слову смести все на своем пути. И он, Эдвард - сердце Легиона, новый Цезарь, окруженный преданными соратниками и послушными рабами. Вот только Легион не выживет без сердца. А Цезарь, к сожалению, не вечен.  
      Эд бросил взгляд на преторианцев - крепкие, молодые ребята, не раз показавшие себя в боях. Если бы только у него был сын... Родная кровь, основа династии. Эдвард постарался бы воспитать себе достойную замену. Никакого покровительства: его сын сам бы дослужился до декана, потом - до центуриона, стал бы преторианцем, возможно - легатом. Хотя, как показывает практика, легаты не годятся для управления государством: нужен кто-то более гибкий, находчивый...  
      Цезарь взглянул на Вульпеса. Фрументарий, как всегда, стоял по правую руку, смотря куда-то в пространство перед собой и наверняка обдумывая очередную операцию.  
      Гениальность... именно это слово ассоциировалось у Эдварда с Инкультой. Кто бы мог подумать, что щуплый парнишка, приговоренный к смерти за собственную смелость и решительность, окажется столь изобретателен?  
      Порой Эд с определенной долей мазохизма представлял, что не успел, не захотел спасти молодого декана. Что Вульпес истек кровью на одной из площадей Дэнвера и Легион никогда не узнал о его талантах.  
      Он окинул взглядом фигуру Инкульты и снова припомнил тот день, когда с триумфом входил в покоренный город.  
  
      Племя Битых Псов наконец-то было повержено. А их вождя, каким-то чудом живьем попавшего в плен, после многочисленных пыток вздернули на крест.  
      Цезарь тогда подошел ближе, несмотря на протесты телохранителей. Рослый дикарь молча наблюдал за ним одним уцелевшим глазом. Говорить он не мог - Эдвард специально распорядился, чтобы ему отрезали язык. И зашили рот. Не стоило называть сына Марса ублюдком вшивой суки. Цезарь с брезгливым интересом разглядывал ожоги на теле врага, когда его отвлекла какая-то возня слева. Легионеры сколачивали еще один крест.  
      - Для кого это? - спросил он.  
      - Для декана Инкульты, - ответили ему.  
      - В чем он повинен?  
      - Ослушался приказа, - один из рекрутов поднял взгляд на распятого вождя: - и взял в плен этого.  
      - Где он? - Эду вдруг захотелось взглянуть на того, кто, по сути, обеспечил взятие города. Но при этом, по им же, Цезарем, установленным законам, должен был быть казнен.  
      Рекруты кивнули куда-то в сторону от дороги, в узкий переулок между остовами зданий. Он двинулся в указанном направлении, уже чувствуя в себе некий болезненный интерес к неизвестной пока личности осужденного.  
      В одном из дворов-колодцев разбили временный лагерь несколько отрядов. Обреченный декан нашелся среди палаточных рядов, в центре небольшой площадки. Раздетый почти донага, он держался за фонарный столб. Плетка размеренно опускалась на костлявую спину. А напротив выстроился весь его контуберний, в почтительном молчании наблюдая за экзекуцией. Цезарь смотрел, как падают на землю тяжелые капли крови, как влипают поднятые ветром песчинки в свежие раны. Видел пот, стекающий по вискам палача-центуриона. Но Инкульта сносил наказание молча. И от этой его бессмысленной гордости и вместе с ней - удивительной покорности - Эдварду стало жарко. Сюрреалистичность безмолвной сцены настолько захватила его, что он очнулся, только когда декана повели на казнь.  
      - True to Caesar, - хрипло прошептал Инкульта, проходя мимо. Цезарь жестом остановил процессию и поднял его лицо за подбородок. Он до сих пор помнил, как удивился, не найдя в серых глазах ненависти. Лишь безграничную преданность и удивительное спокойствие.  
      Все эти годы наблюдая, как растет и совершенствуется гениальный фрументарий, Эд старался убедить себя в том, что выбрал его именно за стойкость. И по-женски изящная шея, тонкие запястья и кровь на загорелой коже были здесь совершенно ни при чем.  
  
      Мать, пока еще была жива, как-то сказала маленькому Вульпесу, что он - особенный. Что ему уготована великая судьба, ибо он сын самого Цезаря. Инкульта тогда спросил, почему же она не живет с отцом, и почему он должен всем врать, что родился среди дикарей. Мама не ответила, расплакалась только. И Вульпес понял, что именно он виноват в том, что ее отправили работать при лагерной кухне. Наверно, что-то в нем было не так, раз отец отказался даже от такой красивой женщины. С тех пор сокровенная мечта - стать достойным - не давала ему покоя. Заставляла стремиться к вершинам, быть первым и в учебе, и в бою. Инкульта наблюдал за Цезарем, ловил каждый случайный взгляд в свою сторону, надеясь увидеть в нем одобрение. Но отец, казалось, не замечал его. Видимо, все еще не простил разочарования.  
      Тот день, когда Цезарь спас его, Инкульта запомнил до мельчайших подробностей. Несмотря на пережитую боль, это стало для него праздником. Отец смотрел на него - именно на него. И Вульпес видел в его глазах то, к чему стремился всю свою жизнь - уважение, одобрение и что-то еще. Что-то настолько жгучее, что, казалось, еще немного, и из глаз покатятся слезы, как при взгляде на солнце.  
      Сейчас, стоя по правую руку от Цезаря, посвятив ему все свои таланты и способности, Инкульта был горд тем, что ему удалось приблизиться к этому великому человеку. Заслужить его доверие. Оправдать свое существование.  
  
      Цезарь знал, что осталось недолго. Головная боль мучила его все чаще и, в конце концов, стала постоянной. Ночью она была практически нестерпимой, не давала уснуть. Ничего не помогало - ни компрессы, ни порошки. Эдвард начал ловить себя на мысли, что жалеет об отказе от искусственных медикаментов. В Мохаве любой бродяга свободно употреблял мед-икс, но Цезарь не мог себе позволить нарушать им же установленные законы. Хотя никто не мог запретить ему мечтать. Мечтать, чтобы боль утихла. Даже не прошла, просто позволила бы ему почитать или продолжить вести дневник. Или побеседовать с приближенными, не морщась при звуках их голосов.  
      Он чувствовал себя развалиной. С трудом выдерживал солнечный свет, прерывал очередную аудиенцию, едва ослабнет раскаленный обруч, давящий на виски, и поспешно скрывался у себя в надежде заснуть.  
      Эд знал, что осунулся и похудел, что под глазами у него залегли глубокие тени. И теперь даже неискушенный в медицине человек при взгляде на него мог с уверенностью сказать, что Цезарь болен. Болен давно и неизлечимо.  
      Осталось недолго. Он уже чувствовал приближение смерти. И жалел лишь о том, что некому доверить дело всей своей жизни. И о том, что Инкульта, видимо, заметив его слабость, стал чаще пропадать где-то в Мохаве.  
      Эдвард был почти уверен, что фрументарий участвует в заговоре. Что скоро, возможно, даже этой ночью, его посетит группа самых смелых и решительных. И во главе ее наверняка окажется Инкульта. А утром они объявят, что Цезарь скончался во сне. Он только надеялся, что Вульпес не будет отказываться от власти. Ему можно было доверить империю. Эд был уверен, что он справится. Только он и справится, пожалуй, больше некому. Если все случится именно так, умереть будет уже не страшно.  
  
      Вульпес видел, как Цезарь мучается от боли, слабеет от бессонницы, теряет желание жить. Фрументарий мог защитить от зверя и человека, уберечь от огня и металла, но как быть с тем, что убивает отца изнутри, он не знал. И это разрывало ему сердце.  
      Он стал все чаще отлучаться. Было сложно совмещать постоянный контроль за службой разведки, координировать действия фрументариев и искать необходимую информацию, но Инкульта не мог больше смотреть, как медленно угасает этот великий человек.  
      Нет ничего невозможного, и Вульпес во второй раз за свою жизнь преступил законы Легиона. И снова - ради Цезаря.  
      Фрументарий обошел всех медиков Мохаве, и все они в один голос уверили его в необходимости операции. Он консультировался с техниками, и они объяснили ему, в чем проблема. Он нанял десятки, если не сотни мародеров и разослал их на поиски недостающих деталей. Но главное - он лично закупал медикаменты и переправлял их в Форт. Пока для автодока не доставят комплектующие, нужно было облегчить Цезарю существование.  
      Как уговорить отца принимать наркотики, Инкульта пока не придумал. Но даже если его казнят за самодеятельность, задача будет выполнена: детали рано или поздно доставят, а операцию можно провести и без его непосредственного участия.  
      Наконец, все инструкции были написаны, надежные люди поставлены в известность, и Вульпес решил привести в исполнение первую часть плана.  
  
      Снова ночь и снова невыносимая боль. Эдвард не мог даже читать - от боли слезились глаза. Он просто лежал, стараясь не шевелиться. Молчать было сложнее - боль накатывала волнами, и, чувствуя приближение новой волны, Цезарь сцеплял зубы, чтобы ненароком не застонать.  
      - Аве, - тихий и такой знакомый голос. Что ж, Эд ждал именно этого.  
      Он открыл глаза, собираясь лицом к лицу встретиться со смертью, но...  
Вульпес был один.  
      Фрументарий держал в руках небольшой ящик, не решаясь приблизиться. Цезарь посмотрел ему в лицо и встретился все с тем же спокойным преданным взглядом.  
      - Я слушаю, - прохрипел он, жалея, что голос потерял былую силу. Жалея, что именно Инкульта застал его в столь жалком состоянии. Эдвард уже давно запретил преторианцам находиться в шатре ночью. Охрана дежурила по периметру, за стенами. Никто не должен был видеть сына Марса больным стариком.  
      - Прошу, примите это, - Вульпес открыл ящик и достал пару шприцев. Эд узнал стандартную упаковку мед-икса, и сердце его сжалось в отчаянной надежде уставшего от боли человека. - Я с радостью пойду на крест, зная, что к вам вернулись силы...  
      - Подойди, - прошептал он. Инкульта подчинился. Эдвард закатал рукав: - Давай.  
Фрументарий замер на мгновение, пораженный оказанным доверием, но, взяв себя в руки, быстро ввел иглу в вену. Цезарь откинулся на спинку кровати, пережидая очередную волну боли и ощущая, как тело его расслабляется, еще не почувствовав облегчения, но уже поверив в него каждой своей клеточкой.  
      Инкульта убрал использованный шприц, закрыл крышку, да так и остался сидеть на краю кровати. Эд протянул руку и точно таким же жестом, что и много лет назад, взял Вульпеса за подбородок и поднял его лицо. По щеке фрументария скатилась прозрачная капля, но он даже не попытался отстраниться. Цезарь вглядывался в обычно серые, а сейчас, наверное, от волнения ставшие вдруг пронзительно голубыми глаза, и не мог понять причин.  
      - True to Caesar, - тихо сказал Инкульта.  
      Все как в тот день. Та же покорность, та же гордость, та же верность. Те же высокие скулы, изящная шея, тонкие запястья, и вместо крови телесной - кровь душевная. Кристально-прозрачная и не менее обжигающая.  
      Эдвард знал, что потом будет убеждать себя, что порыв этот был продиктован действием наркотика. Но сейчас... боль отступала, и даже едва различимые ее отголоски уже казались благом. Одно лишь отсутствие ее доставляло ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие. И он поддался действию гипнотического взгляда. Потянулся навстречу, ожидая встретить сопротивление. Но Инкульта не отстранился. Послушно приоткрыл сухие губы, позволяя чужому языку проникнуть дальше.  
  
      Цезарь не прогнал его. Вульпес, в глубине души опасавшийся, что он даже слушать не станет, испытал просто неимоверное облегчение. Фрументарий гордился своей способностью держать эмоции под контролем. Но от Цезаря у него не могло быть секретов. И, обычно сдержанный, он позволил себе показать отцу себя настоящего.  
      Но самое страшное испытание ждало его в виде голубоватой вены под мраморно-белой кожей. Сгиб локтя - такое уязвимое место - Цезарь предоставил ему без единого вопроса. Он просто сидел и ждал его решения. Это был символ доверия, столь абсолютного, что Вульпес, пожалуй, впервые за всю свою жизнь, потерял способность связно изъясняться. Он все сделал правильно - не зря тренировался у Последователей. Но потом, когда страдальческие морщинки на лице отца стали разглаживаться, Инкульта понял, что его ведет. Он не смог совладать с дрожью в руках и, хуже всего - со слезами. Он не плакал с шести лет, но сейчас взять себя в руки сил не хватило.  
      Теплые пальцы коснулись лица. И Вульпес едва удержался от того, чтобы по-звериному не прильнуть к хозяйской ладони. Как и в тот день. В его второй день рождения.  
      Почувствовав же касание горячих требовательных губ, Вульпес не удивился и не нашел в себе желания противиться прихоти Цезаря. Власть того была абсолютна, но именно в этот момент Инкульте нужно было реальное ее подтверждение. Он запрокинул голову, принимая ласку. След каждого поцелуя горел на коже, будто свежее клеймо. Цезарь медленно провел рукой по груди фрументария, и тот понял безмолвный приказ. Непослушными пальцами расстегнул, а где и вырвал замки, освобождаясь от брони.  
  
      Все встало на свои места. Сейчас Эдвард мог бы признать, что вся боль последних месяцев стоила этого момента. Следствие сошлось с причиной и больше не вызывало отторжения. И Эд терял голову от одной только возможности наконец-то поцеловать выступающие косточки на этих запястьях.  
      Он провел рукой по груди Вульпеса, без слов спрашивая разрешения, и фрументарий его не оттолкнул, судорожно избавился от кожаных щитков, будто опасаясь, что Цезарь передумает.  
      Эд не стал настаивать и снимать с него все. Так даже лучше. Наблюдая за движением своей собственной руки под багровой тканью туники, он хотел растянуть этот момент. Или хотя бы запечатлеть его в памяти, выжечь на внутренней поверхности век, чтобы, закрывая глаза, каждый раз видеть гибкое молодое тело Инкульты.  
  
      Вульпес поверх одежды накрыл руки Цезаря своими, настойчиво сдвигая их выше, задирая подол туники и бесстыдно разводя ноги. Сейчас он до дрожи в коленях жаждал ощутить его власть. Во всех возможных ее проявлениях. Уже нисколько не страшась последствий.  
      И чувствуя, наконец, нестерпимую боль, слыша свой судорожный вздох и упрямо подаваясь навстречу, Инкульта вдруг подумал, что вот оно, последнее клеймо, которое только способен выдержать его разум.  
      Движения становились быстрее, и жар между телами уже не давал вздохнуть. Вульпес извернулся и стащил с себя промокшую от пота тунику. Цезарь тут же вжал его в кровать, вбиваясь так, что скрип пружин услышали, наверное, даже на псарне. Ну и к черту, пусть слушают....  
  
      Лежа рядом с измученным засыпающим фрументарием, Цезарь вдруг обратил внимание, что на теле его, испещренном мелкими шрамами, тем не менее, нет ни единого следа срезанного или выжженного знака. Эд помнил каждое завоеванное племя, и ни в одном из них дикари не обходились без несмываемых меток, будь то шрамы, проколы или татуировки. Но кожа Вульпеса была девственно чиста. Это значило, что он родился в Легионе и от Легиона. И при этом все время, что Эдвард знал его, Инкульта врал, что происходит из аризонского племени... Но почему? Зачем скрывать имя отца, если только... его не запрещено произносить.  
      - Как зовут твою мать? - спросил Цезарь.  
      - Фелаврос, - ответил Вульпес, слыша сквозь сон холодные приказные нотки и мгновенно сбрасывая с себя ленивую дрему.  
      - Фел... - потрясенно прошептал Эд: - Получается, ты...  
      - Да, - кивнул Инкульта. - Мать сказала, кто мой отец, когда мне было шесть.  
      Цезарь помнил красавицу-рабыню с необычным именем. Она была его собственностью. Эдвард болел ею, безродной дикаркой, но знал, что Фелаврос не хочет его. Знал наверняка, потому что она сама сказала ему об этом. Потому что слишком часто смотрела в сторону Грэхема. И Эд не смог простить. Это уже потом, несколько лет спустя, до него дошло, что Фел была слишком горда для измен.  
      Она не вынесла оскорбления ссылкой. Угасла при лагерной кухне, оставив после себя сына-малолетку.  
      Того самого, что вырос и стал лучшим фрументарием Легиона.  
      Того самого, что лежит сейчас, прижимаясь к Эду обнаженным плечом.  
      Того, чьим отцом мог быть только он сам.  
      - Но ты... боже... - Цезарь схватился за сердце. Инкульта сел на кровати, готовый в случае чего снова прибегнуть к помощи медикаментов. Но Эдвард остановил его жестом: - Ты знал. Все это время знал. Почему молчал? Зачем врал? Как ты мог допустить... все это?  
      - Я всю жизнь стремился стать достойным. Чтобы служить тебе. Я хотел твоего одобрения, - ответил Вульпес. - И я думал, ты знаешь.  
      - И тебя это не смутило?! - взвился вдруг Цезарь. - Что я... что ты...  
      - True to Caesar, - улыбнулся Инкульта. - И на все воля твоя, - он развел руками.       Вот и пойми, что он имел в виду - себя, Легион или вообще весь мир.  
  
      Эдвард не смог отказаться от Вульпеса. Ежевечерние визиты фрументария стали какой-то их извращенной, ненормальной традицией. Но Цезарь был не в силах это прекратить. И каждый раз, после очередного укола все повторялось: гибкое послушное тело в его руках, жадные прикосновения, приглушенные стоны и следом - ошеломляющее удовольствие.  
      Он был болен Инкультой. Точно так же, как когда-то - его матерью. И каждую ночь глядя в серые, так похожие на его собственные, глаза и находя в них безграничную преданность и восхищение, Цезарь понимал, что достиг, пожалуй, всего, о чем мечтал.


End file.
